<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Last Letter by cloudcitygal</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24345379">The Last Letter</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudcitygal/pseuds/cloudcitygal'>cloudcitygal</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works &amp; Related Fandoms, The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Arranged Marriage, First Kiss, M/M, Secret Relationship, Tolkien Fic Week, TolkienFicWeek</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:01:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,168</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24345379</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudcitygal/pseuds/cloudcitygal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A panicked Fili waits with an anxious Kili to meet his husband for the "first" time.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kíli/Legolas Greenleaf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>87</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Last Letter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is for the TolkienFicWeek event, day one - first kiss!!!<br/>Thank you to @/durinsreign and @/deadfilii on twitter for the event as well as the support and love for my first fic on this site. Everything is unbeta'd so all mistakes are my own.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Fili watched flabbergasted as Kili paced the length of his floor so quickly that he could swear sparks were flying off of his brother’s boots. He couldn’t recall ever seeing him so panicked. Panicked but with good reason he supposed. </p><p>Kili paused in front of the mirror once again tugging his braids apart, rewinding the strands before once again retaking his trek across the floor. One, two, three passes and he stopped once more, turning to Fili with his mouth open before shaking his head and resuming his pacing. </p><p>They had been in this room now for three hours, that was two and a half too long. The midday meal had come and gone, and yet still nothing. Fili, as he watched his brother relace his tunic again, wondered if Kili was more hopeful about this impending marriage than he said.</p><p>A single harsh knock was all it took. He watched as Kili jumped and ran to the door, yanking it open, but instead of his uncle, he was met with the sour face of a guard. A tray of tea and what smelled like Bilbo’s lavender and honey scones was a peace offering. So was the note.</p><p>            “Nephews,<br/>
Patience, it will not be much longer.<br/>
Thorin.”</p><p>Fili smiled when Kili passed him the letter and tore into a scone, shoving it in his mouth. It was preferable to watching the bear he was related to mess up his hair further. Dis and Fili had spent two hours this morning before the negotiations began fixing the mop his brother called hair and picking out the most appropriate and princely outfit. It took Kili less than five hours to undo all their hard work.</p><p>Another hour passed and Fili couldn’t take it anymore. Watching Kili worry over this so much clawed at his throat and turned his stomach. He knew that he could not let this continue. The treaty be damned.</p><p>“Kili?” The dwarf in question paused and looked at his brother, head cocked to the side, and tea now overflowing in his cup. Fili couldn’t think of a delicate way to ask, but he knew he needed too. When they were much younger he promised he would keep his brother safe. Protect him, always. That meant even now, even from their uncle, the thone, and his duty to the kingdom. </p><p>“Are you sure you want to go through with this? If you are not I will find Nori. We can get you out and away. I can marry the prince in your place, just please say the word, little brother.”  Kili opened his mouth to respond when another sharp knock rang out through the room. This time Fili stood just as Kili did, and beat him to the door, taking the letter from another surly guard and tore open the familiar blue seal.</p><p>		“Be ready.”</p><p>Fili handed it to Kili, letting him look it over. He wouldn’t look at him, not if it was any more panic, not if he would see fear. “Little brother, if you want to be free of this now is the time.” Kili shook his head, took a deep breath, and squared his shoulders. The blond fighting the urge to wrap him up like one a wee pebble with nightmares and steal him away. “Please, Kee.”</p><p>Kili cleaned the table, smoothed the pillows, and his clothes before taking his seat. The once facing the door. The one he would remain in until the door was locked with him and his betrothed secure inside. Their first meeting. </p><p>Now it was Fili who paced the floor, the ticking of the clock echoed through his bones and into his heart until they moved at the same speed. He had refused this marriage, having found his one in another long ago. He sentenced his brother to marry an elf they had met only once. An elf who would have left his brother to die.</p><p>Before he could pull Kili from his seat and out the maids’ exit the door opened once more. This would be the last time until the evening meal. Now there was nothing he could do. Kili, he thought, appeared impossibly calm. Serene almost, though he was sure it was a mask. Thorin waved Fili from the room to stand with the royal family and the elven king as Prince Legolas entered the room. The heavy stone door slammed shut and he watched his mother lock it. There was only silence on the other side and Fili quickly prayed to any Valar who would listen that his brother is able to find peace.</p><p>---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Legolas listened at the door, the fading of footsteps taking much longer than expected. But soon they were gone and he turned to Kili, his Kili, with a smile. The dwarf finally stood, crossing to his elvish lover in a few long steps, pulling him close finally able to hold each other. “Did they buy it?” Kili’s voice was more lovely than he expected. His memories from the forest and Laketown doing him no justice. </p><p>“They did meleth nin. Though I fear your mother may never forgive me, apparently I am stealing her ‘little gem.’ I doubt that she will forgive your uncle either. Twice she called him mad, I wish you could have seen it.” Kili threw his head back and laughed, Legolas relished the low sound like dark bells or a nightbirds song. </p><p>Kili stepped back, taking Legolas’ hands in his own and swinging them slightly, unable to keep still as he was almost vibrating in excitement. “Did you bring them Legolas?” When the elf nodded Kili broke off, pulling an ornate wooden box from under the couch. Legolas smiled at it, the green jake leaves inlaid on the bright cherry wood. His own box was a simple tapped metal with a gold band across and a single sapphire. </p><p>They sat together and exchanged boxes, open the lid to three years, four months, and sixteen days of letters passed back and forth through faithful guards and an incredibly confused king of Dale. </p><p>Kili brushed his fingers over the saved wax seals and frayed edges. Words were faint in spots from opening and closing the letters over and over. He put it on the table and reached blindly for Legolas, happy tears clouding his vision. “We did it amralime.” </p><p>Legolas pulled Kili into his arms, tilting his head up, fingers pushing into the coarse hair along his jaw. Blue eyes watching as Kili drew closer and closer, moving towards him on instinct alone. Soon they were chest to chest, their lips just a breath away. Legolas was the one to close the gap. Pulling Kili’s lips to him, that last hair, desperately. His only thought in that moment was that Kili’s lips were softer than he expected, that he tasted like smoke and lavender, and that he wanted more.</p><p>And he would get more. More kisses and more Kili. More every day from now until the end of their days.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>